Cold Years Past
by TakaShira
Summary: HIATUS. What happened on the UV Planet? What kept Riddick there for so long? What was he leading the mercs away from? What was he protecting? The Pack, her pack, his pack, wait no that wasn't right they hated him now didn't they? So why can't he forget?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Riddick fic. Just to let you know.

* * *

Richard B. Riddick sat calmly taking in the scene before him.

A pack of killers stalking through their domain.

No that wasn't right it was his domain now, and to call this band misguided Neco adolescence a pack was an insult to packs, was an insult to...to her and hers.

Riddick stood slowly taking in how those before him, crossing the main hall of Necropolis bowed to him, he ignored it.

Images flashed through his mind. He could almost feel the cold biting into his flesh as snow whipped around him on a barren planet so far away.

Perhaps it was time to go back.

He shook his head slightly in silent debate as he slowly made his way across the vast chamber to the corridors that led back to his chambers.

A silent groan escaped in an exhale as he lay his face in his hands, sitting on the edge of a vast bed he fully intended to sleep in fully clothed. It was far too large for one person, of course they were always trying to persuade him to take a mistress. A mistress that would never satisfy, never compete.

A flash of white fur, pale eyes, a lupine grin.

Dagny.

He could remember it all, all those years ago when he all but fell into their world. Remembered it all clear as light.

It had been so cold. His fire had died out but he lacked he energy to rekindle it. He was just so damned tired.

He could remember voices and a sudden warmth on his face.

"Who is he?" A feminine voice questioned as he felt his body settled onto a soft surface.

The feel of fur on the back of his neck felt like heaven after three months on this rock with nothing but the cloths on his back. Hunting anything worth while was almost impossible and he'd been living on small mammals that kept to the caves. Their pelts were warm but barely enough to make gloves out of.

"Oh well you know his name is tattooed on his forehead can't you read it Dag?" A male voice, high in pitch giving anyone listening the idea that the speaker was of small stature.

"Shut up Loki. Don't make me through your out into the cold again," the woman, Dag snarled back in distaste.

"How about you both shut up," a third voice replied with great authority. "Where did you say you found him Koli?"

"Cave," a deep voice, far too deep by human standards, "West."

"You know brother dear," the lighter voice, Loki, replied, an obvious smile tainting his words, "Full sentences would be helpful."

"Then why don't you tell us Loki, you were there too were you not? Unless you left Koli alone, again," Dag snapped dangerously.

"We found him in the western range," Loki replied almost defiantly, "His fire had died, hell he was half dead."

The authoritative voice spoke up once more, "What I want to understand is why did you bring him here? He is an outsider, and a human no less, Koli I expect more of you. How could you endanger the pack-"

"Come on Njall, does he look like a normal human to you?" Loki replied quickly.

"He looks like fun," Dag interrupted.

"No Dagny, he looks like trouble," Njall countered.

"Same thing."

That was the last thing the escaped convict heard before darkness took him.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Riddick opened his eyes suddenly and sat up in his bed, shiv at hand finding himself in a dark and empty room. It was always empty, not that many could get in without his knowledge. Not many no, only one for sure.

He lay back down and closed his eyes willing himself not to remember, to forget of all things. But if you try hard enough to rid your mind of something it's the only thing you can thing about, only this time he opened his eyes slowly.

It was dark except for the soft glowing of a past fire some feet away from him in a vacant cave. He could hear the wind whipping across the land but it was muffled telling him he wasn't at the mouth of the cave but in fact a few caverns inwards, and alone.

Ever so slow and silent he sat up allowing the thick furred blanket that had covered him to fall and pool around his hips exposing his bared chest. That wasn't how he'd left it that's for sure.

Riddick glazed around carefully and saw what little he had piled off to the side of the darkness, his shirt folded neatly atop the minuscule mound.

A shadow moved to the entrance causing him to freeze not in fear but in caution. He was in enemy territory and had no idea who these fuckers were or what they were capable of and right now, they had a warm place for him to sleep and probably actual food, not the sparse meat and watery broth he'd been having.

"You're awake," a calm feminine voice whispered from the darkness moving forward ever so slowly, silently.

Riddick took her in as she made her way free of the all consuming shadows and into the fading light of dying embers.

She was shorter then he'd have figured, 5'6", maybe if she was lucky. But she was proportioned properly so she didn't seem to be that small. Her body was tight and lithe. Her hair was dark, thick and wild, with a few dreadlocks, leather scraps and beads scattered throughout.

Her eyes though, obsidian darkness.

Interesting.

"So are you apparently." Riddick replied with caution, his gaze seeking the shadows for the rest of her pack.

"They're asleep." She replied coming to a crouch on the opposite side of the pit.

"Why aren't you then?"

"I never sleep," she replied with a soft smile.

Riddick stared at her for a moment waiting for her fess up to the ridiculous lie. To no avail.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked quietly suddenly taking in her barely clad nature, that in itself answered his question.

"That's odd. You ask what I am doing here, not where here is, or even who I am. You're completely trusting, like a fool, or unafraid, like a bigger fool."

"That's not answering my question Dagny."

"Well you have me at an unfair advantage knowing my name while I don't know yours. That's rude you know."

Riddick hesitated, his name wasn't a common one even in space, and would give him away in an instant for what he was. Of course it wasn't as if they could get word here on this planet, but then again he had no clue as to how long they'd been on this planet.

Play it safe.

"Beowulf."

Her eyes almost seemed to flash in the darkness, as if she was reevaluating him due alone to his middle name.

"Interesting," she said quietly.

"To say the least. You've still not answered my question though."

"What am I doing here? I live here."

"What are you doing in here though?"

"Same answer."

"With me."

"Ah now that's the question isn't it. At the moment we're sitting having this completely pointless conversation when there are better things to be had."

Her smile spoke clearly of what there was to be had but Riddick couldn't help but ask, always valuing bluntness over most other attributes.

"Like what pray tell?"

"I've been on this rock for far too long Beowulf, with only none relation brother's to keep me company. They do tend to get boring and things can get awkward as I've known them my entire life. And here you are looking the way you do, completely unknown to me," she replied as she began to move around the former fire.

"What are you getting at here kitten? Would you like me to take you?"

"Oh heavens no dear man, you've lived threw quite the ordeal, barely so I may say. I merely ask you be taken." She was at his side now, teeth grazing over her bottom lip, eyes filled with lust, Riddick could do little else but lay back under the pressure of her hand on his chest. Not that he had the mind to argue.

She shifted the thick furs over top of her as she straddled his naked hips, her skirt riding up easily.

"And if your 'brothers' come in?" Riddick asked remembering the deep voice that probably belonged to a monster of man, he didn't fear being hurt no, more like he feared ruining his welcome over one little trick.

"Please, those boys can sleep through everything and anything. But just in case perhaps you should be quiet." She cooed easing herself down onto him, releasing a groan of satisfaction as she reached the hilt.

Riddick smiled behind closed eyes, "I don't think it's me we'll have to worry about here kitten."

She began to move before answering him, "Ah well let's deal with that when it happens shall we? For now shut the hell up, it's hard to get off with you trying to have this delightful little conversation here."

Riddick chuckled lightly and rested his hands behind his head as he watched her ride him gently at first, knowing it wouldn't be like that in a minute or two.

"Whatever you say kitten."

"Beowulf, stop calling me that. Call me bitch if you have to, it's closer to the truth then kitten any day."

"Sure thing kitten," Riddick replied coolly suddenly raising his hips in a smooth jerk to spear her without warning, smiling when a gasp rang through his small chamber.

"Bastard," she hissed vaguely her attention obviously elsewhere now.

* * *


End file.
